


Move Along

by smilingsarah10



Series: Right Hand Frat [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hazing mentions, IDK how anyone is going to feel about this chapter, M/M, Multi, OK so we're doing this, idk how i feel about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilingsarah10/pseuds/smilingsarah10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and James each have different methods of deflecting their partners. For now they think they have it under control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrongRemedy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/gifts).



> Just a quick note: I am writing this like out of my mind tired. There are probably many errors which I will be happy to fix if they are pointed out.  
> There is a homophobic slur at the beginning. I really should find ways to work around those. For now, I am sorry, for real.  
> These poor babies are all so in love. Bless them. Bless you for reading about them. And fuck Seabury.

Thomas Jefferson had been called many things. _Flamboyant._ A visionary. A major pain. Charming. Impossible to work with. Charismatic. _Quite the character._ Selfish. There were so many layers to him and his emotions, that most of the time his opinions made his own head spin. His mind moved too fast for him to keep up with, which made him seem brash and scheming to some, clever and personable and able to work a crowd to others. It took him a short amount of time to form friendships, but a long time to actually become _friends_ with someone. Even when he’d been friends with someone for years, he would panic and assume that they had ulterior motives for being his friend. All this lead to him having a very limited friend group and being constantly on edge. Constantly ready to fight. Debate always on the tip of his tongue. But for all of his insecurities, he had miraculously stumbled upon one constant. His eye of the hurricane. The one thought in his mind that kept him tethered to the ‘real world’ instead of his own personal dystopian wonderland. That thought was his love for James Madison. 

Thomas had never believed in love at first sight, but James made him want to be a believer. James had approached Thomas after a debate gone horribly wrong: Thomas had verbally and then physically attacked his opponent for calling him “an ignorant faggot”. Thomas knew in his heart that his opponent had deserved the beating, but his brain immediately went into overdrive thinking of the worst case scenarios from his actions. That’s when James had approached him. He spoke quietly and didn’t crowd him. He had complemented Thomas’ debate style and told him that he agreed about the opponent being deserving of a black eye. Then, he had managed to convince Thomas to go to dinner with him. They became fast friends: James helped Thomas work through the clutter in his mind, Thomas brought vibrancy and activity to James’ otherwise drab life. Over time, it just felt right to call the situation what it was: dating. 

Sure, they had some major roadblocks. Thomas found out the hard way that James was asthmatic when he had an attack in the middle of the championship game and had to be rushed to the hospital. Thomas had carried James’ extra inhaler on him at all times from that point forward. James had to watch Thomas spiral out of control when his parents found out that he was gay and basically disowned him. But they also had good memories that counteracted the bad. Thomas crying tears of joy when James’ grandmother showed him her guest bedroom and announced that it was his room as long as he needed it. Finding out that Thomas’ grandparents set up an account for him to go to college that also could cover the cost of his anxiety medicine. James seeing Thomas on the sidelines of every game until he was basically adopted by the cheerleading squad. Through Thomas winning class president and head cheerleader and James getting captain of the football team and salutatorian, the two had fallen in love through a deep understanding of the other’s character. 

All this background and understanding is what kept Thomas up on bid night. James was late coming home. Thomas had noticed that he and John had been pulled aside by a really sketchy looking brother, but Laf had sent them home, and Thomas had been too nervous to wait around by himself. _‘How long has it even been since we got back?’_ Thomas looked at the clock by the bed. The light blinked 2:15 AM meaning that he’d been separated from James all of 15 minutes. He groaned and reminded himself not to be so clingy. He fiddled with his necklace, pressing the cool metal surface into his sternum to help center his thoughts. Being drunk was not helping his growing anxiety as it just made his thoughts come quicker but with less detail. He grabbed his phone with a huff and got on Twitter to pass the time. Alexander had encouraged him to make one, claiming that it was _**the best**_ way to keep updated on the political world. He had spent all of the rest of their study hall tagging Thomas in different pages and posts so that he could get caught up. As annoying as Alex could be sometimes, he and Thomas had bonded over a love of debating and a mutual agreement that they didn’t mean the insults thrown around in the heat of the moment. Thomas was excited that they were now brothers with aspirations for being on the executive board. At the thought of brothers, Thomas’ thoughts sharply careened back to the absence of John and James. The clock now read 2:45 AM. 

Before he could panic, the lock turned in the other room and the two in question tried to sneak in the door. James rounded the corner after an almost inaudible good night to John who was making his way to his room. “Jemmy, thank God! Where have you been? What was that about?” Thomas couldn’t help but relax at the sight of his boyfriend. Something in James’ gaze was off though. 

The weirdness was confirmed when James skirted around his questions. “Baby, why on Earth are you still awake? We had quite the night. I know you must be exhausted after being around everyone all day.” Thomas leaned into his hand as James caressed his face before grabbing his hand and peppering it with kisses.

“You know I don’t go to sleep until I know you’re ok. James, I’m serious. Is everything ok?” He tried not to let his voice waver with concern, but it was obvious that James could sense his worry. He gave Thomas a smile that could only be described as bittersweet before stripping for bed and muttering with finality, “Just some legacy stuff. Nothin’ to worry about. Let’s get you to sleep, ok?” 

Thomas only hummed a response knowing that James was holding something back but also knowing the tone of voice he used meant that Thomas wasn’t going to get answers that night. He relaxed into the familiar arms around him. He tried not to notice the uneven breathing coming from his loved one that meant he was stressed. He tried to ignore the heartbeat that meant he was scared. And if James wrapped his arms around Thomas a little harder than normal? Thomas tried to ignore that as well. 

What Thomas couldn’t ignore however was the sound of James’ phone ringing not even two hours later and James actually getting up to get it and then slipping out of the room. Thomas internally groaned and rolled out of bed. He walked into the bathroom to find James splashing water on his face. “James Madison, come back to sleep,” Thomas said in a surprisingly small voice while wrapping his arms around James’ midsection. 

James turned to hold Thomas. “I accidentally left something at the house.” 

Thomas looked at him confused trying to process what could be some important that he needed it at 5 AM. “It’s still dark outside?” 

James looked torn. He pulled away from Thomas before making an internal decision and guiding him back to the bed. “I know. I’ll grab it then turn right back around.” 

He tucked Thomas back into the bed, but Thomas freed his hand and grabbed James arm holding him to the bed. “Why do you have to grab it right now?” Thomas plowed through James trying to shush him, almost pleading, “Come back to bed. You’re still so tired.” 

The exhaustion wore on his face. “I will be back as soon as I can. You won’t even know I’m gone.” Thomas was legitimately concerned for James when he saw over James’ shoulder John emerging from his room looking ragged as well. Knowing that it was probably the same thing that kept them away last night, Thomas put on his begging voice. “Come back to sleep!” 

James looked so torn. Thomas’ heart was breaking for him even though he didn’t know what was bothering James so badly. His concern expressed itself as annoyance when James only rubbed his face to try and soothe him without explaining what was going on. “We have to get it before dawn.” 

“Well, I’m going back to sleep,” Thomas countered, turning away from the touch like a petulant child. James pulled away and sighed. Thomas didn’t want to cause his boyfriend more stress really, but he also wasn’t about to cave on his opinions if James was just going to be vague. They had always had open communication and this whole conversation had been like talking to a wall. James threw some clothes and shoes on. He looked like a mess, which is why Thomas always picked out their outfits. Thomas sighed but didn’t verbalize any other complaints. He was focused on pouting when James came over and kissed his forehead. “I love you Tommy.”

Thomas put his hands on both sides of James’ face and kissed him, trying to convey his love back even with his sleepy annoyance. James ruffled his hair and then was gone. Thomas pretended to sleep. 

\----------

**[From: RESTRICTED]** received at 4:30 AM: Morning boys! Time to rise and shine. Your first assignment is breakfast. If there isn’t a coffee in my hand in the next hour, the first set of punishments will be issued. See you at the house. 

\----------

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 6:30 AM: Are you awake, love? 

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 6:31 AM: If you are, I’m going for a run on the trails. You are always welcome to join me. 

**[From: Mon Petit Chasseur]** received at 6:31 AM: If I could borrow some clothes I’m ready and downstairs now. If not, we can go back to my room and I can get ready there but it’ll take more time. 

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 6:32 AM: ???? 

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 6:32 AM: Why are you here so early? 

**[From: Mon Petit Chasseur]** received at 6:33 AM: To be at your beck and call obviously. ;) 

\----------

Laf snorted at their phone before sliding slippers on and walking downstairs. Sure enough, John and James were sprawled out on some of the couches in one of the downstairs sitting areas. Laf ruffled John’s fluffy curls from behind before launching themself over the edge and landing in John’s lap. “You are so romantic, coming to sweep my feet off so early in the morning.” 

James groaned loudly from the other couch. “Laf, don’t be so loud. It’s too early to be up.” Contrary to what he had just said, James shot up from his spot, frantically checking his watch. He then proceeded to sprint out of the room in a flurry of curses and something about Thomas killing him. Laf looked at him confused before turning the same look to John. “You know, if you plan on making a ‘abit of sleeping ‘ere I ‘ave a much more comfortable bed that you are _always_ welcome in. That we could actually be in right now. If you wanted.”

John muttered something about not sleeping anywhere, but then turned a flirtatious look back to them doing a complete 180 from the anger that was there before. “What happened to the run we were going to go on?” 

“I am all of the sudden _so exhausted_

I don’t know if I can do anything but sleep,” they whined, dramatically. John’s laugh filled the room and Laf’s heart. If they could wake up to that every morning, they didn’t think they could possibly have another bad day. Their thoughts were interrupted by their own undignified squawk as picked them up and went to carry them upstairs. They made it halfway up the stairs before they ran into George Washington followed quietly by Martha. George looked the duo up and down before sleepily saying, “Yo, I don’t even want to know.”

Laf took one look at the blush that covered Martha’s cheeks and the massive hickey on her neck before shooting back in a mock tone of George’s voice and a wink, “Yo, I **do** even want to know.” 

George just shook his head before deferring to Martha who shook her head and rasped out a quick, “Don’t you dare.” Her voice sounded wrecked, and John couldn’t help but laugh more at the implications of that. George laughed in response, winked at Laf and John, then scooped Martha up in his arms to carry her in a similar fashion. “Can’t be having you one up me, Laurens.” 

With that, both couples parted ways. Laf pointed out which door was theirs, and John dutifully carried them across the threshold and into bed. While getting situated, John took in Laf’s room. It was a cacophony of red, white, and blue: a merging of French and American nationalism with protest and concert posters and friendly pictures pinned all over the free wall space. Other than an overflowing laundry basket in the corner, the room was relatively clean and smelled to John like home. _‘This is what is going to get me through all the stupid tasks I’m assigned,’_ thought John languidly from where he was sitting.

“So,” Laf wrapped themself around John and pulling him into the bed, “You were telling me why you were ‘ere so early in the morning.” 

“I already told you, I am here for you, obviously,” John countered, trying to divert the question. 

Laf’s eyebrows came together and a frown was on their lips, “John, you are lying to me. Did someone make you come over ‘ere? ‘azing will not be tolerated. I can beat them.”

“Shhh. Darlin’, I am fine I promise. Let’s not ruin the moment. What do you want to do today? I am all yours!” John covered up the guilt about lying with what he hoped was a believable smile. The slight slip of his accent seemed to quell some of Laf’s interrogation. “Well, I could do you today,” they bantered playfully, “but I think first we need to talk. We moved so fast yesterday. I want to make sure that I didn’t, ‘ow you say, over leap any of the bounds.” 

John nuzzled into Laf’s side. “Overstep my bounds?” he offered without looking up. 

“Oui, that is the one. Did I do that?” Laf was scratching John’s head. John met their eyes, and responded confidently, “You didn’t do anything I wasn’t ok with. I had a good time. Did you have a good time?” 

Laf nodded vigorously. “Oh yes, that was right up my road. I think that fighting is more sensual than dancing ‘onestly, although your dancing from last night could have convinced me otherwise. I know you were concerned about biting me, but to me a bite is like a kiss except there is a winner. And,” Laf paused, obviously contemplating whether or not they wanted to finish their statement, “Well, we will just say that blood does not bother me in a negative way.” 

John hummed in acknowledgement. Laf tensed up so John prodded, “What about your panic about your dick? Do you want to talk about that?” 

The look of shame that crossed Laf’s face made John want to take every word from those questions back. But they answered anyways, “Desole. I ‘ope that wasn’t a discomfort to you. Where I am nonbinary and also, eh ‘ow you say, packing? Some days it’s ‘ard for me to remember that it is ok to have one and that it is ok to be big? So I panic with new partners.”

John looked at his amazing partner and immediately wanted to punch everyone who had ever made them feel badly about their body and their identity in the face. Instead, he gently kissed them and rubbed little circles into their back. “Well, I think that you’re the perfect size for me. I will remember to ask before we play about how you are feeling that day, and if you are feeling self-conscious about it, we can find other ways to play. Your comfort is just as important as mine.” 

Laf looked at John like he had all the world’s answers written in his eyes. “Merci, love.” 

With the run long forgotten, the two fell asleep.

\----------

**Franklin 308**

**Alex:** Where the heck is everyone? 

**Alex:** It is 10:30 AM on a Saturday. I should not be the only one awake. 

**Alex:** I don’t want to go to breakfast alone. 

**Alex:** You guys are the worst. 

**John:** Laf and I can meet you at the dining hall in 20 minutes? 

**John:** If you woke me up from this nap for anything less than pancakes, you’re a deadman Hamilton. 

**James:** Thomas said, “Fuck off, SOME of us need beauty sleep.” 

**Alex:** When did I become the fifth wheel IRL? 

**John:** Laf says they can call Eliza. 

**Alex:** NOT AFTER THE EMBARASSMENT THAT WAS LAST NIGHT, THANK YOU. 

**John:** Too late. *devil emoji* 

**John:** She said she would walk down with you if you’d meet her in the lounge. 

**Alex:** MY LIFE IS A TRAVESTY. 

**John:** You are the one who wanted breakfast, my friend. 

\----------

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 10:50 AM: How long do you think Alex can make the small dog eyes at Liz before she realizes he is trying to flirt? 

**[From: Mon Petit Chasseur]** received at 10:51 AM: I give it another week at least. 

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 10:52 AM: Will he make his move before then? 

**[From: Mon Petit Chasseur]** received at 10:53 AM: If he makes one before the end of the semester I will be impressed. 

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 10:53 AM: Should I help him? 

**[From: Mon Petit Chasseur]** received at 10:54 AM: NO 

**[From: Mon Petit Chasseur]** received at 10:54 AM: Let him make his own bed. 

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 10:55 AM: I thought I was the one that gave orders, mon ange. 

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 10:55 AM: That blush was cute. ;) 

**[From: Mon Petit Chasseur]** received at 10:56 AM: ...if I wanted to call you a title, what would you be comfortable with? 

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 10:57 AM: I see where your mind is. Naughty. ;) I’d prefer nothing gendered other than that, pick something comfortable to you. 

**[From: Mon Petit Chasseur]** received at 10:59 AM: Would you teach me how to properly say one in French? I think I found the perfect one. 

**[To: Mon Petit Chasseur]** sent at 11:00 AM: Oh l'amour, je vais vous enseigner ce que vous voulez. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Questions? A couple of suggestions? Let me know either in the comments or on my tumblr: smilingsarah10


End file.
